La batalla legendaria de los guerreros Z
by AriYukiKya
Summary: despues de la batalla contra cell, goku revive gracias a los namek pero ahora un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso mas que Cell capaz de destruir todo a su paso...se acerca a arruinar la paz de los guerreros Z y el lider parece ser quiere como subordinado a Goku, por lo que en la pelea un choque de energias los manda a una dimension donde deberan salvar al mundo y no solo esa dimension


**La batalla legendaria de los guerreros Z**

Que sucedería si nuestro saiyajin favoito diivertido y sus amigos se encontraran con ciertos sujetos con técnicas usadas por ¿chakra?

Bueno entren a descubrirlo …. Ya verán no se van a arrepentir…..

NOTA: ((los amigos de Goku después de que pasaron los años, no saben que se puede transformar en un super saiyajin 3 por lo que cuando lo vean transformarse en SS3 quedaran impactados))

Aclaraciones

Diálogos –

"pensamientos"

(Aclaración)

((aclaración de autor))

Estos animes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos mangakas.

….

…..

_**Resumen**_

Despues de la derrota de Cell, Gohan se había convertido en el nuevo protector de la tierra,….. pero aun se sentía mal por la ausencia de su padre, pasaron los años y ahora Gohan tienen 17 años, los namek del nmuevo 'planeta gracias a que otros seres los ayudaron a llegar a la tierra para devolverles el favor que les habían hecho por haber revivido a la mayoría de sus hermanos y como regalo revivieron a Goku y todo volvió a la normalidad. Ahora como Goku había tenido que ir al mas alla ´porque lo llamo kaiosama para que terminara de entrenar contra paikujan, unh nuevo enemigo había llegado para destruir a la tierra y era bastante poderoso ya que Gohan y sus amigos no podían contra el, y creían que todo estaría perdido hasta que llego Goku y lanzo un ataque que choco contra la energía del enemigo lo que provoco un gran interés en el sujeto y ambos volvieron a contraatacar lo que provoco un choque de energía haciendo que Goku, el enemigo, de 17 años Gohan, Trunks del futuro con 25 años que también fue absorbido por la energía por ser un saiyajin y además de haber tenido que ver en aquella pelea pues viajo al pasado para ver como se encontraban, vegeta, Piccoro ((aclaro vegeta ya non es tan presuntuoso ni egocéntrico pero aun asi siempre buscara la oportunidad de tener un duelo con Goku.)))

Aclaro la historia en Naruto shippuden no tiene nada que ver con la historia original…..

¿Cómo le harán nuestros personajes favoritos para poder regresar a su dimensión?

….

…..

**Introducción **

dos sujetos se encontraban en los cielos, vegeta, piccoro y trunks se encontraban algo lastimados por el hecho de que aquel sujeto era muy poderoso, Gohan estaba perdiendo hasta que el enemigo lo mando con un grangolpe al suelo, iba a lanzar un ataque hasta que sintió como una gran esfera de energía que se dirigía directo a el lo que hiso fue desviarla con su mano hacia otra dirección y después recibió otro ataque de energía provocando que también la desviara, esto causo interés en el enemigo; cuando el humo se fue todos pudieron ver una silueta muy conocida lo que alegre a muchos y a uno lo dejo entretenido e interesado.

– Papa! – grito feliz Gohan después de ver a su padre, ya que desde hace un mes no lo habían vuelto a ver.

– Hola Gohan, iba directo a la casa de tu madre para comer pero sentía una energía asi que vine de inmediato

– Señor Goku que gusto verlo – dijo Trunks animado de ver de nuevo a Goku.

– Vaya hasta que te dignas de venir kakarotto

– Ya veo, asi que eres tu el sujeto que destruyo al sujeto llamado Cell

– Quien es? – pregunto Goku a sus amigos.

– No sabemos Goku –dijo Piccoro – cuando se lo preguntamos no nos respondió y en ese momento Vegeta lo ataco provocando toda esta pelea, si que es un enemigo formidable, después de Cell, es un enemigo demasiado poderoso ni siquiera Vegeta ha podido derrotarlo.

– Veo que tu si eres digno – decía el exraño de una apariencia humana, cabellos largo color plateado pero la diferencia es que tenia unas alas de metal, lo curioso es que ni con los ataques de los saiyajin esas alas no se rompieron, pero también lo curioso era que ese sujeto podía volar sin la necesidad de usar esas alas,,(ahora si como dirían las personas estasn de adorno las alas, ((solo es para darle una apariencia al sujeto para que sel lo imaginen mis lectores))) al ver a Goku después de haber visto que pudo hacerle frente a el ya que los otros no duraban ni 10 minutos decía hablar – deja que me presente soy Ryenums, soy de la raza de los Chanuan mi mundo ha sido destruido y vengo a crear una nueva utopia para volver a restaurar a los de mi especie, para eso exterminare a todos los de este planeta paravolver a renacerlos con esta semilla la semilla de Lutron y tener algunos sirvientes a mis servicio.

– ,lo siento – decía Goku mientras comenzaba a emanar energía – pero creo que no te dejareque destruyas la tierra.

En ese momento ambos sujetos comenzaron a pelear, Goku se había transformado en ssj y tenia una reñida pelea, pero el enemigo ni siquiera le había provocado ningún rasguño por lo que tuvo que subir a ssj2, la pelea era reñida, Ryenums al ver que Goku era fuerte lanzaba ataques mas fuertes, Goku tampoco se quedaba atrás, los guerreros z veian que al parecer al enemigo le fascinaba esa pelea ya que piccoro escucho que le dijo a Goku que el era el único oponente digno para tener una pelea contra el y que si loghraba sobrevivir lo convertiría en su subordinado pero Goklu rechazo esa oferta diciendo que no dejaría que destruyera la tierra; los guerreros Z se sorprendieron que vieron al enemigo tan tranquilo y al verlo perder la paciencia era increíble; Gohan recordaba lo que había escuchado por parte de Krilin, que Goku siempre atraía a los sujetos con malas intenciones, ahora si que tenia razón con esas palabras; al ver que su amigo se le dificultaba iban a interferir pero fueron interceptados por otros dos ataques, al voltear para ver de donde provenían aquellos ataques vieron a otros dos sujetos de la misma apariencia pero uno tenia el cabello rojo y el otro cabello azul.

– Vaya Taynums, Clyerums llegan tarde – decía el líder los Chanuan

– Lo sentimos, estábamos contemplando el mar de este planeta, parece ser que lo están deteriorando – decía Taynums.

– No hay problema cuando acabemos con la vida de aquí crearemos nuestra utopia

Ja! Ni crean insectos que podran vencernos ustedes se ven debiles – decía Vegeta señalando a los dos nuevos que acabaron de llegar mientras se acercba a los otros sujetos para poder atacarlos.

Todos se pusieron en posición de pelea para poder combatir a aquellos sujetos pero hubo un gran temblor, los guerreros z voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquella explosion cuando vieron que fue un choque de energía del líder de los Chanuan y Goku lanzaron ataques lon que provoco que sus ataque chocaran y asi provoco un vórtice que transporto a todos a un lugar desconocido, primero fue blanco todo y depsues todo se volvió oscuro.

En el cielo arriba de un gran bosque una luz extraña apareció y avento 5 figuras al bosque, esto no paso desapercibido por ciertos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la hoja lo que hiso que de inmediato los ANBU le informaran a la Hokage Tsunade.

– Lady tsunade, tenemos un informe que dar – decía un ANBU con mascara de un zorro – acabamos de ver una luz extraña en medio del bosque.

– No puedo creer, crei que después de la guerra ninja todo quedaría en paz – decía sorprendida la hokage.

– Que cree que debamos hacer – le pregunta Shizune.

– Manda una carta a todas las aldeas cercanas necesitamos advertirles de esto para ser precavidos, si llega a haber una guerra, la alianza ninja volverá a nacer – decía Tsunade– mientras manda a llamar a Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y a Sasuke y diles que quiero verlos en mi oficina de inmediato .

Después de que todos se pusieron avispados los 5 mencionados llegaron tan rápido como fue posible.

– Bien Tsunade para que fue que nos mando a llamar – pregunto kakashi.

– Debo imaginar que habran visto aquella luz en el cielo

– Si me temo que si

– Abuela, cree que sea algún enemigo que nunca antes hayamos visto – decía naruto ya no haciendo sus típicos comentarios ya que después de la guerra se había vuelto alguien mas poderoso y maduro y se había rendido en tratar de conquistar a Sakura,… aunque nio sabia si habría alguien para su corazón.

– No tengo la menor idea naruto pero por eso los mande a llamar – decía Tsunade – necesito que vayan a ver que sucede en el bosque tengo el presentimiento de que esto será una nueva batalla que antes nunca habíamos vsito.

Después de decir estas palabras los 5 ninjas, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y los dos jounins kakashi y naruto ((aquí naruto después de la 4ta guerra ninja lo subieron de rango a jounin y es candidato a hokage pero es un secreto que nadie sabe excepto Tsunade y Gaara y el tiene 19 años)) se dirigieron rápido al bosque.

Dentro del bosque 5 personas estaban tratandon de ver donde se encontraban.

– WOW! que sera este lugar – decia Goku mirando como niño pequeño el gran bosque en el que estaban.

– no tengo idea papa – decia Gohan tambien sorpendido

en las ramas de los arboles se encontraban los 5 ninjas saltando sigilosamente para poder llegar al lugar donde les habian indicado que debian ir cuando comenzaron a acercarse, mientras que goku les decia que porque no mejor buscaban en que lugar se encontraban peroque no debian de volar debido a que no debian de llamar la atencion y debian de bajar sus ki para que el enemigo no los detectara, asi que a pesar de murmullos de Vegeta de reproche los 5 fueron caminando para ver donde se encontraban pero piccoro primero les dijo que escuchaba que alguien se acercaba y al mismo tiempo los 4 saiyajin sintieron unos ki que se dirigian a ellos por lo que vegeta (de imprudente) lanzo una esfera de energia para ver quienes eran los sujetos hasta que vieron que de losarboles salieron 5 personas de un atuendo extraño. Naruto y sus amigos vieron que aquellos sujetos en especual el sujeto verde eran raros; niguno de los 10 hablo hasta que goku rompio el silencio ya que pudo sentir una gran fuerza en el joven rubio y como siempe empezo de sociable.

– Hola quienes son ustedes – decía Goku con una sonrisa al ver a las 5 personas ya que los veía curioso

Bueno fue corto pero es apenas la introducción espero les haya gustado, procurare hacer mas capítulos… por fis déjenme mas reviews para que me inspire….. absténganse de ponerme comentarios como insultos por favor, criticas constructivas si pero mientras no insulten... ademas si me dicen como puedo hacer los otros capitulos se ps agradeceria mucho

los vere en el proximo


End file.
